Lettre de soldat
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: Quand un soldat fait une lettre et nous raconte brièvement le quotidien de la guerre au côté du célèbre Captain America et du Sergent Barnes, il ne se passe pas toujours ce que l'on peut croire.


Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fic bizarre à ne pas prendre au sérieux ! Je m'attaque à un Marvel aujourd'hui ... Les pauvres.

Quand je dois travailler sur l'émigration des italiens aux Etats-Unis et que je rigole avec des amis, une idée saugrenue m'est venue à l'esprit, que j'étais obligée d'exploiter xD Pétage de câble en approche !

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, encore heureux pour les personnages ! Tout est à Marvel, l'intrigue a mon exo d'italien et le délire lui est à moi ! ^^

Résumé : Quand un soldat fait une lettre et nous raconte brièvement le quotidien de la guerre au côté du célèbre Captain America et du Sergent Barnes, il ne se passe toujours ce que l'on peut croire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et m'excuse s'il y a des fautes. J'en ai déjà corrigé pas mal mais j'ai du en oublié. Désolé.

* * *

Lettre de soldat

« New York, 4 décembre 1943

Salut mamma,

Je suis arrivé aux États-Unis, j'ai passé les tests d'Ellis Island de justesse mais le résultat est là ! Je me suis installé dans le quartier italien, Little Italy, j'ai un tout petit appartement, les gens sont très sympas ici. J'ai trouvé un job au bar du coin, j'ai croisé pas mal de militaires qui venait de s'engager, qu'ils soient américains, afro-américains ou italiens. Vu ce qu'il se passe en Europe j'hésitais à m'engager aussi, mais puisque la famille de papa est juive je l'ai fait. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

J'ai rencontré Steve Rogers …. Tu sais maman ! C'est Captain America ! J'ai demandé si on pouvait me transformer aussi avec le super sérum, je m'y voyais trop ! Captain Italia avec comme logo une pizza et des spaghettis. Mais ils ont refusé. Soit disant ils ont plus de sérum ! Ils veulent juste pas en donner à un italien ou bouffeur de pâtes comme ils disent…

Je reviens à Captain America, il est super sympa et n'écoute jamais les ordres c'est marrant, il a choisi lui même les membres de son équipe et j'y suis ! Bien entendu il a nommé le Sergent Barnes comme second, c'est son ami d'enfance qui paraîtrait ! Ami mes fesses ! « Steve » et « Bucky » sont plus qu'amis ça se sent ! Le tension sexuelle entre eux est à couper à la tronçonneuse « Tesseractienne ». Avec les gars on a fait les paris pour savoir quand est-ce qu'ils vont se sauter dessus pour se violer mutuellement ! Ça serait plus simple si y'avait pas cette nana qui tourne autour du Captain ! Penny ? Peggy ? … Enfin bref je ne me souviens plus de son nom et c'est pas une grande perte ! C'te femme, militaire ? La blague ! Sur un champ de bataille elle se ferait repérer à trois kilomètres avec le rouge à lèvres qu'elle met ! Je suis sûr que ses lèvres doivent briller dans le noir même ! Elle doit même un utiliser un par jour et l'étaler avec une truelle ou une pelle à gâteau ! Enfin bref ! On s'éclate bien et on éclate bien du HYDRA ! On s'en fait chaque jour au p'tit déj' au moins un. Enfin le Sergent s'en fait deux au minimum et le Captain une dizaine … ces crâneurs ! On a déjà le programme de Seigneur des Elfes pour crâner, … ou « l'inventeur de génie », Howard Stark, d'ailleurs à chaque démonstration d'une nouvelle invention il embrasse quelqu'un, on dirait que c'est compulsif ! Qu'il est obligé de le faire ! Les premières fois on le savait pas, mais maintenant on se méfie tous. La première fois il a présenté un nouveau véhicule militaire, et il a roulé un patin à Steve qui est resté sur le cul ! Et le Bucky avait grave les nerfs ! A la mission qui a suivi on l'a laissé en première ligne et on s'est tenu bien à l'écart, même le Captain ! On est pas des fou, la soif de sang du Sergent se ressentait à des kilomètres à la ronde j'en suis certain ! Si Bucky avait reçu dix dollars à chaque ennemi qu'il avait tué lors de cette mission il serait milliardaire !

Mais la deuxième fois où Stark a présenté une de ses inventions il a roulé une pelle, pas à Steve, mais à Bucky ! Et je peux assurer avec les gars que de tenter de retenir un Captain en pétard et qui possède une force surhumaine c'est pas une mince affaire ! On est même pas allé en mission avec lui vu comme il était ! Le mode Berzerk qu'on l'a appelé ! De tout les soldats ennemis, il ne devait pas en rester assez pour en remplir un dé à coudre. Maintenant on a une règle de survie numéro une toute catégorie confondue ! Ne JAMAIS au grand jamais toucher Bucky ou Steve ! D'ailleurs Stark l'a bien compris maintenant, il a un peu d'instinct de survie au final !

Je me demande comment ils font pour ne pas remarquer qu'ils s'aiment ! Ça se voit comme le poing au milieu de la figure ! Quoi que vaut mieux qu'ils ne le remarquent pas, ils nous empêcheraient de dormir. Parce que je suis sûr qu'ils donneraient de la voix à ce niveau et pas qu'un peu ! Oh mio Dio l'image mental ! Sors de ma tête !

La on est en permission à New York, j'ai pris un peu de temps pour t'écrire désolé d'être aussi bref. Je t'embrasse !

Ton fils bien aimé »

Le Colonel soupira devant la lettre d'un de ses soldats, comment allait-il faire pour la censurée et que cela ait l'air tout à fait naturel ? En tout cas il était bien d'accord avec ses soldats, Rogers et Barnes étaient meurtriers quand il s'agissait de l'autre. Il posa la lettre et soupira de nouveau avant de se mettre au travail.

* * *

... Une review pour ce "truc" bizarre ?


End file.
